Pengkhianatan cinta
by priskila.jean
Summary: Halo namaku Hyugga Hinata, aku ingin menceritakan kisahku kepada kalian semua. Kisahku seperti rentetan cerita drama perkosaan tetapi nyata yang membuatku kehilangan semangat hidup. Dikhianati kekasih sendiri dan diperkosa. lansung baca saja. tidak pandai buat sumarry.


Disclaimer : masashi kishomoto

Anime/manga

Happy reading

"Pengkhianatan cinta"

Halo namaku Hyugga Hinata, aku ingin menceritakan kisahku kepada kalian semua. Kisahku seperti rentetan cerita drama perkosaan tetapi nyata yang membuatku kehilangan semangat hidup. Dikhianati kekasih sendiri dan diperkosa.

Sesuai dengan ijasah yang aku miliki, selesai kuliah di university konoha international aku mengajar di sebuah Sekolah Yayasan milik sebuah perusahaan. Dan beberapa bulan mengajar di tempat tersebut, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang satu profesi denganku namanya Shimura Sai, kami berpacaran kurang lebih selama dua tahunan, tapi keadaan memaksa kami harus berpisah, walau keputusan ini sangat tidak adil bagi kami berdua. Karena hutang budi dia terpaksa menikah dengan anak majikan dimana selama ini ayah nya menjadi sopir pribadi. Gadis itu begitu mencintainya, dan aku tidak punya pilihan selain melepaskan kekasihku menjadi milik orang lain. Dan ini adalah awal kehancuran hidupku yang pertama!

Aku jatuh cinta lagi bahkan sangat mencintainya, telah kuberikan hatiku seutuhnya padanya, dia tidak hanya baik hati dan perhatian, yang lebih penting dia juga aktif dan bersemangat dalam pekerjaannya. Dengan hati yang masih porak-poranda, aku memberanikan diri menerima kehadiran seseorang di dalam hidupku, dan inilah kehancuran hidupku yang ke dua! Laki-laki itu bernama Kabuto Kami telah memesan baju pengantin, mencari-cari gedung resepsi, entah kenapa hubungan kami tiba-tiba menjadi hambar sehingga tidak mungkin lagi diteruskan dan kami pun akhirnya berpisah. Cukup lama aku menutup hatiku, aku mengunci pintu hatiku begitu kuatnya, aku tidak punya keberanian untuk memulai hubungan yang baru. Walau ada beberapa orang yang mencoba memasuki hidupku tapi aku memperlakukan mereka hanya sebatas teman.

Disaat aku terluka, hadir seorang pria yang tidak lagi sendiri, menawarkan persahabatan padaku, yang selalu punya waktu mendengarkan keluhanku, yang selalu siap menghapus air mataku, inilah awal kehancuran hidupku yang ke tiga! Lelaki itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Awalnya, hubungan kami sebatas teman biasa, tapi lambat laun mulai timbul rasa simpatik dan di susul perasaan debar-debar saat aku menatap matanya yang sebiru lautan, mulai timbul rasa kangen jika tidak mendengar suaranya dan aku mulai cemburu jika aku mengetahui dia berbicara dengan istrinya Haruno Sakura, walau hanya di telepon. Beberapa bulan setelah melewati beberapa proses, aku resmi menjadi kekasihnya, bersedia menjadi orang kedua dalam kehidupannya. Ini semua salahku, mengijinkan hatiku di selami oleh lelaki yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan telah memiliki dua orang anak. " "Secepatnya aku akan menceraikan istriku", itu janji yang dia utarakan padaku satu setengah tahun yang lalu, dan ternyata hingga kini tidak ditepatinnya. Hubungan kami sudah hambar, rasanya tidak baik untuk dipertahankan Sepanjang satu tahun aku sangat menikmati hubungan kami, lambat laun aku bisa melupakan pengalaman masa laluku yang kelam, walau tak jarang aku mendengar omongan sinis atas hubungan kami yang tidak wajar. Hubunganku dengan Naruto belum melangkah jauh, dia menghormatiku bahkan sikapnya jauh lebih baik dan perhatian dibanding laki-laki sebelumnya yang mengisi hidupku. Aku menyadari selagi aku masih bersamanya, sulit bagiku untuk membina hubungan dengan lelaki yang masih lajang. Belum lagi omongan miring yang mengatakan kalau aku pasti sudah tidak perawan lagi. Satu setengah tahun aku menanti Naruto menceraikan istrinya, namun sampai kini tidak terbukti. Saat aku menagih janjinya, kapan kami akan menikah, tanpa berprasaan dia berkata padaku, "Aku tidak mungkin menceraikannya, kalau kami cerai bagaimana dengan anak-anak. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan anak-anakku".

Sambil menahan tangis, aku hanya diam mendengar penjelasannya, untuk saat ini aku belum mampu berpisah dengannya dan belum tentu aku bisa menemukan lelaki sebaik dia. Enam bulan setelah dia mengatakan bahwa tidak mungkin menceraikan istrinya, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik perhatianku. Dia berasal dari sunagakure ! Dari teman-temanny aku tau namanya Uciha Sasuke, pembawaannya sangat berbeda dengan Naruto, kalau Naruto selalu lembut saat berbicara padaku, mampu membuat pipiku bersemu merah dengan pujian-pujiannya yang tidak norak, sementara Sasuke cendrung kasar tapi aku tau dia lelaki yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak mau terus menerus digantung oleh cinta Naruto, maka aku putuskan membuka hatiku untuk Sasuke, tapi ternyata Naruto tidak setuju kalau kami putus dan memberikan cintaku pada orang lain. Dia berubah menjadi kasar, tidak hanya memaki-makiku tapi juga memukulku. Dengan muka merah Naruto menatapku dan berkata, "Aku tidak rela kamu menjadi milik orang lain, aku memang tidak bisa menceraikan istriku tapi aku bisa memiliki lebih dari satu orang istri. kalau kamu memang cinta padaku, kita bisa menikah bulan depan ! ". Aku memang mencintai Naruto, tapi aku tidak mau menjadi istri kedua dan yang terpenting saat ini aku mulai menyukai Sasuke. Walau Naruto mengancam akan membunuhku dan Sasuke kalau sampai menghianatinya, tapi aku tidak perduli, aku tetap membina hubungan dengan Sasuke. Suatu hari aku diajak keluar kota tepatnya kirikagure oleh Sasuke, banyak hal yang kami bincangkan soal hubungan kami kedepan selama perjalanan, dan dari omongannya aku tau dia tidak main-main dengan hubungan kami. Akhirnya kami tiba di kota lama Sasuke, kami segera menuju kerumahnya karena hari sudah malam. Sasuke memintaku untuk tinggal di rumahnya karena tidak enak jika dia membawaku ke hotel untuk tempatku menginap hari ini lagipula Sasuke berjanji kepadaku besok pagi aku akan diantar menuju hotel tempatku menginap. Aku menerima sarannya dengan pertimbangan yang matang. aku sangat yakin dia mencintaiku jadi tidak mungkin dia berniat merusakku, lagi pula alasan dia memintaku menginap di rumahnya cukup masuk akal. Aku tidur dikamarnya, sementara dia diruang tamu. Tapi, baru beberapa jam aku membaringkan tubuhku, tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekapku begitu erat dan aku di perkosa. Inilah awal kehancuranku yang ke EMPAT. Dia memperkosaku berkali-kali, aku terlalu lelah untuk melawan karena semakin aku meronta-ronta dia semakin kuat mendekapku, aku hanya bisa menangis dan menyesali kebodohanku. Di sela-sela tangis, aku bertanya kenapa dia tega memperkosaku. Pandangannya begitu sinis, tampa ekspresi dia menjawab pertanyaanku, "Kamu sudah tidak perawan lagi kan? kegadisanmu sudah direngut oleh Naruto!" Beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto menemuiku, memintaku meninggalkanmu dan saat aku menolak permintaannya dia mentertawaiku". Kata Sasuke, "Kamu sudah mendapat barang bekas, yang sudah aku pakai selama dua tahun ! kalau tidak percaya bisa kamu buktikan kebenarannya.. kamu ajak dia tidur! "

Setelah berjam-jam Sasuke memperkosaku, Aku pulang ke kosku sendirian, aku tidak ingin lelaki bejat itu mengantarku pulang. Aku membencinya! Setelah peristiwa malam itu, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun juga dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi Naruto mentertawai apa yang aku alami, dia puas telah menghancurkan hidupku. Aku benci laki-laki! aku menjadi tertutup dan kehilangan semangat untuk hidup. Aku larut dengan kesedihanku, tak terpikir olehku bahwa hasil perkosaan malam itu bisa membuatku hamil, dan memang benar, Aku hamil. Aku berharap Sasuke bahagia dengan kabar ini, tapi ternyata yang aku dapat hanya makian. Sambil tertawa sinis, dia berkata padaku,"Kamu salah kalau datang padaku, apa bukti kalau aku ayah biologis dari bayi yang ada dikandunganmu ! ! sudah pergi sana, dasar pelacur !" Aku pikir suatu saat dia akan berubah dan menyadari kalau apa yang dia lakukan salah, tapi ternyata itu hanya harapan belaka. Saat aku mencoba mengunjunginya untuk kedua kalinya, ternyata dia sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan kembali ke sunakagure. Pupuslah sudah harapanku, aku harus menanggung aib ini sendirian. Aku panik dan berusaha menggugurkan janin yang tidak berdosa ini dengan meminum jamu yang aku harap bisa menjatuhkan janin yang ada di rahimku. Suatu sore, saat mandi aku lihat ada gumpalan darah di lantai, aku senang sekali karena terlepas dari aib hamil diluar nikah. Tapi ternyata rahimku belum bersih, masih ada yang tersisa dan harus di bersihkan "kerok" oleh dokter. Keteledoranku sangat fatal dan aku baru menyadarinya saat aku ditemukan jatuh pingsan tepat didepan dokter praktek kandungan. Aku tau ini bukan kebetulan, tapi Tuhan masih sayang padaku. Ternyata sisa janin yang ada di rahimku telah membentuk jaringan, dan kalau tidak dibersihkan "kerok", jaringan itu akan membusuk dan bisa menyebabkan kematian bagiku. Belum selesai masalah yang aku tanggung, aku mendapat khabar yang lebih membuatku terpuruk, perusahaan tempatku bekerja bangkrut dan beberapa karyawan harus di PHK, salah satunya adalah aku. Aku kehilangan segala-galanya, aku tidak punya keberanian untuk kembali ke orang tuaku, aku tidak ingin orang tuaku kecewa apalagi papa sudah tua. Aku putuskan untuk bertahan dan mencari pekerjaan yang baru. Aku cukup lama menjadi pengangguran, aku mencoba memulai hidup yang baru, dan kesabaranku tidak sia-sia, aku akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baru, walau gajinya lebih kecil dibanding tempatku dulu bekerja. Aku pindah kos dan bergabung dengan teman-teman yang tidak tau masa laluku, dan inilah awal kehancuranku yang ke LIMA ! Aku belum mampu melupakan kepahitan yang aku alami, diperkosa oleh kekasih sendiri, di khianati oleh orang yang aku cintai. Aku masih sering meratapi nasibku, bersungut-sungut dengan kesialan yang aku alami. Dalam situasi labil, aku bertemu dengan Inuzuka Kiba, sama seperti lelaki sebelumnya dia sangat baik dan perhatian. Dan aku melakukan kebodohan yang sama, aku tidur dengannya dan aku hamil untuk kedua kalinya. Dia berjanji menikahiku tapi kami belum cukup dana untuk menikah, dan saat usia kandunganku sudah tujuh bulan kami pulang ke konohakagure menemui orang tuaku. Aku begitu bahagia, karena sebentar lagi akan punya keluarga, aku berjanji menjadi ibu dan istri yang baik. Tapi kembali hatiku tersayat-sayat, orang tua Kiba tidak menyetujui pernikahan kami, dengan alasan aku bukan wanita yang pantas untuk anak lelakinya. Kiba diminta meninggalkanku dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi dia mengikuti permintaan orang tuanya. Dia meninggalkanku dan anak kami yang akan lahir kedunia satu bulan lagi. Aku tak mampu lagi untuk menangis, aku tak mampu lagi untuk marah, aku tak mampu lagi untuk mengutuk orang-orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupku. Tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan orang lain menjadi penyebab kegagalanku, aku harus bangkit dari belengu rasa bersalah pada diri sendiri. Satu bulan kemudian, anakku lahir kedunia, dia begitu manis, lucu dan cantik. Aku tidak ingin kesalahan yang ibunya lakukan menimpa anakku. Sudah cukup kesalahan yang aku lakukan selama ini, aku ingin memulai hidup yang baru dan membesarkan anakku. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan kejadian dimasa lalu, tapi aku belajar untuk melupakan dan memaafkan.

The End…

Arigatou sudah membaca fic ini gomen minna jika masih banyak typo disana-sini, priskila hanyalah manusia biasa yang terluput dari dosa… silahkan review Review kalian membangkitkan semangatku…


End file.
